Incognito
by IWFF
Summary: Post Dome Story What if Barbie and Julia kept their past secret to their kids? What will they tell them when they will discover everything?


Incognito

Since the dome disappeared everyone or almost got their life back on track. Norrie and Carolyn got back to LA, Joe moved also to LA with his parents so he could be with Norrie and his family, Junior found a nice apartment in Zenith and Sam moved away without saying if he would come back one day. Julia and Barbie got married as soon as everything calmed down after the dome. Julia gave birth to two beautiful girls named Rebecca and Fiona. 16 years has passed since Rebecca was born.

Reb?

I'm telling you that's not her!

It has to be her…

Rebecca turned around. Two guys were staring at her.

What?

Are your parents really Dale Barbara and Julia Shumway?

Hum, yes! That's why my full name is Rebecca Shumway-Barbara, dumb ass.

Wow, you must know that your parents are like celebrities!

I can assure you that they're not.

Well let's see what you will say after what we are about to show you!

Rebecca followed the two guys in the school. They brought her to the library. One of the guys took out an old magazine. On the cover there was a picture of her dad and her mom. The headline was: Shumway and Barbara are safe and sound.

This can't be true!

You didn't know!

Rebecca didn't let him the chance to finish his sentence. She took the magazine and left the school without talking to anyone. She couldn't believe what she just saw. If it's true, why did they never talk about this kind of thing? She got home, dropped her bag on the porch and went in the backyard. Julia was there like she does every day. She works from home. Rebecca dropped the magazine on her mother's laptop.

What's that mom?

Julia looked up to her daughter. Her face changed when she saw the magazine that her daughter just brought home from god knows where.

Are you going to tell me? What are you hiding from us, huh?

Rebecca, sweetie…

No, we need to talk about this.

We will, as soon as you dad gets home!

Why not now?

Rebecca, please don't make a scene…

Frustrated by the fact that her mother wouldn't give her information about all this, she took her things and slammed the front door. Julia closed her eye; took a deep breathe in and opened her eyes. Barbie saw the scene from the driveway. He got out of his car and walked towards Julia.

What just happened? I saw Reb slamming the door.

It's just…

Julia took the magazine and showed the cover and the headline to Barbie. He remembered this magazine

Well, we are in some trouble.

How could she have found this?

Julia, we'll be fine! We will talk to her and everything will be fine!

Yeah, for how long? A couple years?

We'll figure this out!

Barbie sat next to Julia; kissed her forehead. She closed her computer and put her head on his shoulder.

I'm not ready to deal with this Barbie. Not after all those years.

I know but the beauty of everything is that now it's all over and calm.

Yes but we will need to tell her everything about her.

Come with me, we'll go talk to her.

Barbie took Julia's fragile face and kissed her delicate lips. He took her hands and stood her up. She followed him inside. They got inside their house. They only thing that they could hear is the music coming from Rebecca's room. Barbie knocked on her door. Rebecca turned down the volume.

Can we come in?

No answer.

Come on Reb, we will tell you everything!

They heard footstep in the room. They saw the shadow of someone standing on the other side of the door. Suddenly, she opened the door.

What?

Can we talk like adult, please?

Please do come in.

Rebecca sat on her bed. Barbie sat on the chair next to her desk. Julia went in their bedroom to get a box of magazine and articles. When she got back to Rebecca's room, Barbie started the conversation.

First thing first, where did you get the magazine?

At school library!

Honey everything that we'll tell you will sound crazy trust me. Want to go first Barbie?

Sure! The headline that you see is true. That picture is also me and your mommy years ago.

You two were Under the Dome?

We were. This is where I met your dad.

Your grandfather, my father, Don was worried about me. I got out of the dome I came to see him and asked him he could send me back in. I wanted to get your mommy out with me; to be free. He found a way to send me back.

You got mom and got out!

That's not exactly it.

I went to see Julia but we got stuck again. She almost died and got stabbed.

Really?

Sadly it's true… horrible things have happened under this shitty thing.

People died, some were born and other we're conceived…

If you look at that picture, I was conceived under the dome.

You were! You're made of true love baby.

Julia took her daughter in her arms and pulled her close to her. She was so happy to have a grown up conversation with her 16 years old baby. Even though they kept these events secret Rebecca kind of understands why they did.

When the dome disappeared, Don helped your dad and me to escape this thing; to keep you safe. I needed to be treated and we didn't know if you were ok. There were no electricity or good doctors in Chester's Mills.

Thank god, you were a tough one in your mommy's belly.

Julia took the box that she brought earlier. She showed a couple of magazine; _«Hero couple expecting their first child? »_ _«Was the baby conceived under the dome? » «How are they? » «Is the baby ok? ». _For several months, journalists have written about them, about Rebecca, about everything.

Am I in one of these magazines?

I think so.

We didn't wanted to have you under the spotlight so we decided that we would hide some things from you and your sister; like the fact that we were under the dome and all the stuffed that happen.

You did well, I think.

We knew that one day we would have to explain everything to our kids. The time has come. All these magazines are yours.

Can I read them?

Of course, it's your story.

Rebecca hugged her mother and her father. They did all this to protect her. It shows her that they liked her very much. Julia kissed her forehead and left the room with Barbie. Later that night, Julia passed in front of Rebecca's room. She was sitting on her bed with Fiona who was asking questions to Rebecca about her parents. Julia went to see Barbie that was doing the dishes in the kitchen. She hugged his back and gave him a kiss on his neck.

We did a good thing when we decided to be incognito.


End file.
